Things Are Not Always As They Seem
by foxeyfresh
Summary: Things are going great! Game Night is always fun, two couples playing a series of games until they all agree to stop. On this night, though, a new person shows up and Sollux's life flips upside down. Soon he's battling depression and the only one who seems able to save him is the one guy he really can't stand. Erisol, Solkat, Davekat, Gamtav. Rated M for language and adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello there fanfiction world! My namle is foxeyfresh, but please just call me fox :3 This is humanstuck, so if you dont like it i sowwy ;w; This is my first ever fanfiction story and I see great things ahead ^^ **

**I have a bad habit of loosing muse .-. please review! help me continue this story!**

**i accept all reviews, critiques included, so if you see something that reads weird or is a little fuzzy, please let me know so i can attempt to fix it!**

**Anyway, I think we're going to have a lot of fun with this! I'll try to have a new chapter up every week, but life does get busy so i apologize if i miss an update Dx**

_Great_, Sollux thought to himself as he cleaned his apartment. _Of course Karkat decides that I get to host Game Night, and "forgets" to tell me until a few hours before everyone is due to show up._ He grumbled to himself under his breath as he hastily picked up forgotten trash, probably from the week before. It took him two garbage bags to rid his living room of trash and another to put dirty clothes in.

Sollux looked at the clock above his stove and inwardly groaned. He had less than an hour to throw the garbage outside, put the bag of clothes in his room, find something clean to wear, and take a shower before he had to entertain his friends. _CRAP! CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!_ He silently cursed and hurried to take out the garbage. He had almost forgotten that he had taken his Xbox into his room the weekend before to watch Netflix with Karkat, now he had to move it back. Well, looked like his "clean" clothes were going to end up being a bit dirty.

Sollux made remarkable time, hooking up his Xbox to the living room tv before running to hop in the running shower. Before he hopped under the water, he texted Karkat.

_you don't need to u2e your key kk ii left the door unlocked_

As soon as he sent the text, he hopped under the water and started to take the quickest shower of his life.

Sollux vigorously scrubbed the shampoo out of his hair and turned off the water, feeling relatively clean and fresh after his shower—even if it had only lasted seven and a half minutes. He was drying himself off when a loud, impatient knock at the bathroom door startled him into almost falling back into the tub. He groaned at the voice that followed the knock, a smile tugging at his lips. The voice was loud, the person behind it obviously crabby, "SOLLUX! GET YOUR HETEROCHROMATIC ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF!" The voice was hoarse and followed by a sniffle, "AND WHERE'S YOUR GODDAMN SOUP? I'M HUNGRY AS HELL!"

"I'll be out in a minute, KK." He called back, fighting a snicker as he pulled on a black shirt, even though he wasn't completely dry. He also pulled on some sweatpants, figuring he didn't want to fight with jeans in his current condition. He felt water run down his neck and shivered, pulling the towel through his hair once more before he opened the bathroom door and pulled the crabby, black-haired boy into his arms and tried to kiss him.

Karkat was a solid foot shorter than Sollux and only had to tuck his chin to his chest to avoid being kissed by the taller boy. "KK?" Sollux tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Wath wrong? Did I do thomething wrong?" He murmured, and gently pulled Karkat's chin up to look at him. For the first time, he noticed the bags—deeper than normal—under Karkat's eyes and his red, puffy nose, "Altho, why are you wearing tho much thuff—ith thith my blanket?" He tugged on the bumble bee throw wrapped around Karkat's shoulders.

"IT'S MINE ASSHOLE. AS OF YESTERDAY, WHEN YOU GAVE IT TO ME." He grumbled, voice still unnecessarily loud even though he was pressed against Sollux's chest. His demeanor changed from shy to sarcastic in record time as he shoved away from Sollux's chest, "OH! I DON'T KNOW, SHITSTORM! I'M NOT SICK OR ANYTHING! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE I FEEL LIKE UTTER SHIT, SOLLUX, THANKS FOR NOTICING!" He turned and started to walk away, back into the living room, "AND I STILL WANT MY GODDAMN SOUP!"

Sollux chuckled and followed Karkat into the living room, cleaning his glasses with the hem of his shirt, "Hey Gamthee, Tavroth, I hope I didn't keep you guyth waiting too long." He put his glasses on and noticed that the three blurry figures on the sofa were not his closest friends. Looking up, he noticed that Karkat was scuttling around the kitchen looking for his soup. He looked back at the sofa, at the guy who was sitting awkwardly, playing with one of the many rings on his fingers. The guy had black hair and a purple streak in the front, his hair defying gravity. Thick round glasses perched on his nose, sitting in front of his unnatural colored eyes. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck, even though it wasn't anywhere near cold in the house.

Sollux couldn't help himself as his brow knit together, trying to figure out why this guy seemed so familiar, "Who the fuck are you?" He didn't know he had spoken aloud until he felt himself being tugged down to Karkat's eye level by his hair. He grunted and looked at the sick cancer and huffed at being forced to an awkward angle.

"ASSHAT, THIS DICKHOLE IS ERIDAN AMPORA. ERIDAN, YOU NOW KNOW MY ASSHAT BOYFRIEND." Karkat growled and practically threw Sollux onto the couch next to the purple eyed hipster, "NOW GET ALONG WHILE I EAT MY SOUP!" he grumbled and crawled into Sollux's lap, crossing his legs under him and wrapping the blanket around himself like a cocoon before settling back against Sollux's chest.

Sollux wrapped his arms around Karkat's middle and pulled him closer, "Eat your damn thoup, KK." He murmured lovingly and took the controller Tavros offered him, "Thankth Tavroth," He smiled up at the small boy with the mohawk, "What game did you choothe?" He asked and looked over at Gamzee, who was practically lying in his spot, staring up at the ceiling.

The shy boy hurriedly gave Eridan a controller and climbed into Gamzee's lap, pulling the clown back to reality and stuffing a controller in his hand.

"Tavbro." Gamzee mumbled, sitting up and laying his forehead against Tavros's shoulder, "What the motherfuck is going on?"

"We're, uh, playing, um, Halo." Tavros said quietly, but more confidently than he normally talked. He reached up and patted Gamzee's unruly hair, "We're, um, I mean…" He looked over at Sollux, "Is it ok if we're, um, the blue team?" At Sollux's nod, Tavros repeated the information to Gamzee before he locked his eyes on the screen, "Ok, um. What are we going to do?…" He mouthed things to himself as he set up the match, his finger flying deftly over the controller, "Everyone, um, ready?" Tavros asked, looking around before nudging Gamzee.

"I'm awake motherfucker, just breathing you in, Tavbro." He said with a lazy smile as he picked his head up and kissed Tavros's cheek, "Go ahead and hit the motherfuckin' button." He advised his boyfriend.

Tavros stiffled his giggle as he looked at Eridan and Sollux, who were looking at each other. It was obvious each held distain for the other, but they silently agreed to put aside their differences to play. Sollux shrugged and nodded to Tavros, "Go ahead Tavroth, we're ready to mop the floor with you two." He grinned wickedly and both Eridan and Sollux pushed their glasses up their noses at the same time before Sollux settled into his game mode, hunching around Karkat, who seemed indifferent as he closed his eyes and leaned back into Sollux's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: well, here's chapter two! sorry it took me longer than a week to get it up, ive been debating with myself whether this fic is any good or not :/ well! here it is! **

**if you see any typos or anything that sounds weird, let me know!**

**ps: sorry if the spacing looks weird o3o**

**pps: i wrote ch 3 already, but i think i rushed it so i think im going to retype it? hopefully i have ch 3 up by sunday! stay tuned :3**

Sollux sulked, arms crossed, as he sat between Gamzee and Eridan, Karkat and Tavros on the other side of the table with some guy by the name of Dave. Tavros and Gamzee had their fingers entwined across the table, both sitting next to the window in the booth, while Dave and Karkat chatted quietly. Karkat was still huddled in the bee blanket, but looked a bit less than miserable as he nursed his chicken noodle soup.

That left Sollux to turn and glare at Eridan, who returned it two-fold, "Wwhat? Wwhy are you staring at me like that?"

"You know why I'm tharing, Ampora! You thould have told me you thuck at Halo!" Sollux growled, moving his gaze from Eridan to the untouched plate of food in front of him, "I've never lotht at Halo until tonight, Ampora." He grumbled.

"Wwell, Sol," He began, a cantankerous smile spreading over his face, "There's alwways a first time for evverything. Besides," He continued and reached up to push Sollux's hair out of his face, "If Karkat had told me you wwere such a sorry loser, I might havve told you before wwe started to play."

Sollux slapped Eridan's hand away and snorted, "I'm not a thore lother. Have you theen KK lothe? KK ith the wortht lother here."

"SHUT YOUR FACE ASSHAT. I DON'T CRY WHEN I LOSE." Karkat growled and threw a piece of toast at Sollux, hitting the brown-haired boy's cheek. Sollux turned to the small boy and huffed, but relaxed when he saw Karkat yawn.

"Come on KK," He murmured, pushing Eridan out of the way so he could stand up before pulling Karkat out of the booth and kissing his head, the other boy making protesting noises, but started to lead Sollux away anyway. The two said their goodbyes, Sollux even saying goodbye to Eridan after Karkat jabbed him in the ribs.

"Can you stop poking me, Sollux? I just want to sleep…" Karkat whined, pushing his lover away before burritoing himself in a blanket, leaving only his nose and eyes visible.

"Thorry, KK." Sollux sighed and rolled onto his back, trying to get comfortable with the corner of one of the blankets he was alotted, "I'm cold and your hogging the blanketh." He moved closer, trying to squirm his way into Karkat's blanket burrito. He sighed when Karkat finally let him enter and held the smaller boy close, burrying his face into Karkat's hair, "I love you, KK." He murmured and started to fall asleep, realizing only before he fell asleep that Karkat did not return the sentiment.

Sollux woke up cold, no blankets or crabby boy on the bed to keep him warm, and with only a pair of boxers on he felt like a block of wood. He opened his mouth and hoarsely called out for Karkat, groaning and rolling out of bed when he got no answer. Sollux ran a hand through his messy hair and grabbed his glasses before he started to walk out to the living room. "Karkat?" He called again and paused, setting his glasses on his nose as he looked at the two men on his couch. His eyebrows raised, recognizing the one with sunglasses as the boy who sat in front of him at the diner only a few hours ago, "What the actual fuck?"

"Sollux, I-" Karkat began, pulling himself out of Dave's arms as he reached for the lanky boy in the bee-print boxers, "I can explain."

"Wait, Karkat you said this is your house-" Dave started, standing up as well, his gaze whipping between Karkat and Sollux.

"Ith not." Sollux growled, glaring at Dave, "And anyway, he'th my boyfriend. What are you doing kithing him? Wait, no." He paused and turned his glare to Karkat, trying to hide his pain with anger, "Karkat…" He shook his head, the fight leaving him, "Can you jutht tell me why?"

Dave crossed his arms and looked at Karkat, waiting for his explanation as well.

Karkat fumbled with his hands as he sat on the sofa, "Sollux, I'm sorry—I really am, but… We've been growing apart, yes we are, don't interrupt me." He narrowed his eyes and waited until Sollux shut his mouth again and Karkat continued, "All you want to do is have sex and watch cheesy movies. We don't _do_ anything, Sol." He stood up and moved over to Sollux and wrapped his arms around his waist, but the gesture was not returned, "I'm sorry, Sol, I really am. I never meant to cheat on you, I swear this was the first time Dave and I kissed, and I initiated it. I know it was dickish while you were in there sleeping, I'm sorry." He pulled away and Sollux looked down, immediately looking away from the tears in Karkat's eyes.

Karkat turned to Dave, nervous again, "Dave…." He took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry I kissed you, I'm sorry I lied about whose house this is, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Sollux was more than a friend. I never thought I would want to be more than a friend to you..." He looked between the both of them, "I swear I just wanted a friend I could do stuff with, I would never hurt either of you." He sighed and rubbed snot from his nose with the back of his hand, "I would understand if neither of you would want to talk to me after this, but I really am sorry." He turned to Sollux again, "I'll have my stuff out of here tomorrow afternoon…" He said hesitantly and crossed his arms.

Sollux didn't know what to say he just nodded. If the kiss wasn't the official breakup, Karkat's use of the word "was" was and quietly the tall brown-haired boy silently felt his heart ripping to shreds in his chest. His voice was hollow as he responded to Karkat, "I'll have it packed by noon. I'll leave it outside." He nodded to the coffee table, "Leave my blanketh, leave your key, and leave." He said quietly and turned around, heading to his bathroom, "Pleathe be gone when I'm done uthing the bathroom." He called over his shoulder and closed the door behind him.

Sollux leaned against the counter and glared at his reflection, contemplating punching his reflection. He growled and decided against it, figuring he didn't make enough to replace it. Or pay the hospital bills associated with it. He sighed and moved back, grabbing his phone off the counter, realizing he had left it there all day and had a ton of unread messages. The most messages were from some random pesterchum handle he had never seen before. He opened the instant messaging app and scrolled to the top, frowning, "Who the fuck ith thith?" He grumbled and started to read.

caligulasAquarium [CA] started pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

CA: hey is this sollux captor?

CA: im eridan by the wway

CA: eridan ampora

CA: hello?

CA: look karkat gavve me this handle and told me to message you

CA: I don't knoww wwhy though

CA: karkat's handle is carcinoGeneticist by the wway

CA: he told me that im coming to your house today

CA: hes sick and im supposed to fill in for him or something

CA: I hope you knoww I suck at vvideo games

CA: really, im like the absolute wworst gamer

CA: anywway karkat, gamzee, tavvros and I are on our wway

CA: I guess you knoww that though because you just told karkat the doors unlocked

CA: ok wwell wwere here

caligulasAquarium [CA] stopped pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

caligulasAquarium [CA] started pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

CA: wwoww

CA: youre a dick man

CA: and wwhat did you mean I should havve told you im no good at games?

CA: I did

CA: before I evven got to your house

CA: I wwarned you

CA: it's your fault you don't check your phone

CA: or maybe you did check your phone and you just wwanted to make me look like an ass

CA: you didn't havve to shovve me

CA: I still don't evven knoww if im messaging the right person

CA: I think I am though

CA: whatevver

caligulasAquarium [CA] stopped pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

Sollux frowned at his phone and grumbled.

twinArmageddons [TA] started pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: hii ED

TA: yeah thii2 ii2 2ollux captor

TA: my phone wa2 iin the bathroom all day 2orry

TA: al2o when diid you deciide you can call me 2ol?

CA: I heard karkat call you that

CA: you knoww betwween insulting you and cuddling against you

TA: 2orry about beiing a diick two you

TA: ju2t cau2se KK called me that doe2nt mean you can

TA: ii don't even know you

CA: wwhy are you up so late sol?

TA: none of your bu2iiness a22hole

TA: and I ju2t 2aiid don't call me that!

CA: you gavve me a nickname

TA: what niickname?

CA: ED

CA: my name is not ED

CA: its Eridan

TA: ii thiink your name i2 a22hole

CA: wwhatevver sol

CA: you nevver answwered my question

TA: becau2e ii don't want two

CA: so wwhy did you message me?

TA: ii don't know

CA: can I go back to sleep?

TA: ii don't care

CA: fine

TA: fiine

CA: bye

TA: a22hole

twinArmageddons [TA] stopped pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]


End file.
